


Bubble Trouble

by mostlylapidotandstuff



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Gen, Lots of fusions fight Jasper, One Shot, Steven and Peridot fuse, Tourmaline - Freeform, based on a post from fakesuepisodes on tumblr, is their fusion, kind of, other than that it's all canon fusions, that's basically the plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-02
Updated: 2017-07-02
Packaged: 2018-11-22 13:32:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,855
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11381214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mostlylapidotandstuff/pseuds/mostlylapidotandstuff
Summary: Based on this prompt: https://fakesuepisodes.tumblr.com/post/162087372935/bubble-trouble-vidalia-gets-steven-to-hang-outVidalia gets Steven to hang out with Onion for the day, but when Steven has to go to the store and pick up more snacks, he asks Lapis to keep an eye on him at the temple until he gets back. Lapis comes up with a game where she creates bubbles and Onion pops them, but she gets bored with it in the middle of round 37 and leaves to find Peridot. Onion wanders around the temple and, assuming he’s still playing with Lapis, ends up popping the bubble containing Jasper.





	Bubble Trouble

“Hey, Steven, can you do us a favor?” asked Amethyst, bursting into the Beach House without knocking.

Steven paused Crying Breakfast Friends, which he was watching with Lapis, and looked up. “What is it?”

“Vidalia and I are going to go hang out,” Amethyst explained, “and she wants you to watch Onion for the day.”

“Okay!” Steven headed to the door, where Vidalia stood next to Amethyst, holding Onion’s hand. “Hey, Onion, come in!”

Onion looked at Vidalia and Amethyst then walked in. “See ya,” Amethyst called as she walked off.

Steven closed the door. “So, Onion, what should we do today?”

Onion rubbed his stomach and pointed at the kitchen.

“You’re hungry?” Steven asked. Onion nodded. “Let’s see. We have Pop-Pop, Lion Lickers, Chaaaaps–”

Onion made a noise and pointed to the bag Steven was holding.

“You want some Chaaaaps?”

Onion nodded. Steven opened the bag and poured some into a bowl. Onion ate happily, then pointed at the bag, wanting more. Steven poured out the bag and found that it was nearly empty. “I’m going to go buy some more.” He turned to his loft, where Lapis was still watching Crying Breakfast Friends. “Hey, Lapis!”

“Yes, Steven?”

“Can you watch Onion until I get back?”

“Okay.” She paused the episode and flew down to Onion. Onion cautiously poked her wings as Steven headed out the door. “Do you like my wings?” Onion nodded. “Want to see what else I can do?” Onion nodded again.

Lapis turned on the kitchen sink and shaped the water into a clone of Onion. Then she turned off the tap and the Onion clone hopped down. The real Onion was surprised and reached out to touch his clone. The clone reached back, and the two touched fingers. Onion smiled and the clone smiled back. The two began to walk around the beach house. Lapis headed back up to the loft. Hopefully Steven would be back soon.

Then a noise came from downstairs and Lapis saw that Onion had accidentally destroyed his clone, leaving a huge puddle on the floor. Onion ran to Lapis and explained what had happened, though Lapis wasn’t entirely sure she understood his language. She cleaned up the puddle and put it back in the sink.

“How about we play a game?” Lapis formed a bubble. “I’ll make bubbles, and you pop them.” Onion seemed happy with this, so the game began. Lapis started with small bubbles, formed close to the ground, where Onion could easily pop them. Slowly, she moved up from the floor, until Onion was jumping to reach them. 37 rounds into the game, she got a call from Steven.

It took her a full minute to figure out how to answer the phone and also to remind herself that Steven wasn’t really trapped there. When she finally answered, Steven told her, “There’s lots of traffic, so I won’t be back that soon. But there’s a small bag of Chaaaaps bubbled in the Burning Room. You should go get those.”

Lapis nodded, forgetting that he couldn’t see her, and hung up. “Alright, Onion, want some more Chaaaaps?” Onion nodded and Lapis entered the Temple, using the special guest entrance Steven had made just for her and Peridot. Lapis formed some more bubbles as they walked in, then popped the bubble with the Chaaaaps. “There you go. Have some of those.” Then she got another call, this time from Peridot.

“Lapis! Where are you?”

“Steven’s house.”

“The season finale of Camp Pining Hearts season 10 is about to air! Sources say Percy is finally going to break up with Paulette!”

Lapis gasped. Yes, she had made a promise to Steven, but this was huge. “I’ll be there in a sec!” Turning to Onion, she told him, “I’ve gotta go. Steven should be back soon.” Then she flew back out the barn.

Onion, now alone, was amazed by all the bubbles around him. Even though Lapis was gone, he figured he could still pop bubbles. He would just have to do it slowly so he didn’t run out. He started with a purple bubble. Inside it was a gem shaped like a diamond with triangles on it. He moved on to a round one, but just as he was about to pop it, the other gem began to glow. Onion stood back, scared. A large, orange creature formed, with green spikes coming out of it.

Onion backed towards the door, but being human, he couldn’t access the guest entrance. Luckily, the monster’s nose started to glow, and both Onion and monster were able to run out of the temple. The monster sniffed the air, then began to run into town. Onion decided he had to find Steven. Steven would be able to help.

As Onion ran, the monster headed in a different direction, marching into town. It crashed into the Big Donut, tearing through the shelves. Sadie screamed and hid in the break room, wishing Lars was back. When it was gone, she quickly called Steven. The call wouldn’t connect.

Connie and Pearl were getting ready to train. Connie had bought some fries and was finishing them when the monster burst in.

“Jasper!” Pearl gasped, summoning her spear. Connie drew her sword and they began to fight. 

Jasper seemed to recognize Pearl even through her corruption. She tried to summon her crash helmet, then simply charged at Pearl when that failed. Pearl fought back but was quickly snapped in half. Connie gulped, scooped up Pearl’s gem, and ran. If Pearl could be poofed that easily, Connie could be killed just as easily.

Before he got to Steven, Onion ran into his mom and Amethyst. “Mama!” he cried, then explained about the monster.

Amethyst’s expression hardened. “Jasper. Sorry, Vidalia. Go find Steven and tell him to meet me. Catch ya later!” She spin dashed away, following the trail of destruction Jasper had left, then paused, thinking she should find the other gems.

“Amethyst!” Connie called.

“Connie! Have you seen–oh.” Amethyst looked at the smooth gem in Connie’s hands. “Uh, take P back to the temple.” Connie nodded and headed off.

“Now, where’s Garnet?” wondered Amethyst. 

***

Sapphire blushed, laughed, then replied, “You’re right. An anniversary date was a good idea. But are we sure this is really the day we met?”

Ruby smiled. “Every day is our anniversary.”

The two laughed and leaned in for a kiss, completely disregarding their meal.

Then Amethyst burst in. “Sorry to break the mood, but Jasper escaped.”

Ruby and Sapphire gasped, then quickly fused again. “Where is she?” asked Garnet.

“Can’t you use your future vision to find out?”

Garnet nodded. “This way.” She paused. “We’re going to need a lot of muscle for this.”

Amethyst grinned. “Gotcha.”

Sugilite stomped through Beach City, just barely avoiding stepping on all the pedestrians. “Jasper!” she bellowed.

Jasper let out a monstrous scream as she charged towards Sugilite. Sugilite swirled around her flail and struck towards Jasper. Jasper lept out of the way, then dove for Sugilite’s legs, knocking her onto her back. Jasper marched up Sugilite’s form and locked her teeth around Amethyst’s gem. She pulled it back, bursting the fusion. 

Garnet and Amethyst, still on their backs, exchanged glances, shocked that Jasper could do that. Jasper ran for Garnet, poofing her easily as she was unprepared. Then Jasper let out a self-satisfied purr and rumbled away.

Amethyst sighed and bubbled Ruby and Sapphire together, then sent them back to the Temple. Connie would take care of them.

***

Steven had been sitting in traffic for half an hour. He and Lion hadn’t moved for a full twenty minutes. Then Vidalia ran up to him, Onion trailing behind her.

“A monster is attacking Beach City!” she gasped. “Amethyst wants you to find her.”

Steven nodded and tucked the Chaaaaps into Lion’s mane. “Alright, Lion, take me to Amethyst.”

Lion let out a bellowing roar and made a portal taking Steven directly to Amethyst’s side. 

“Amethyst! What’s going on?”

“Jasper’s back. She already poofed Garnet and Pearl.”

“We need to stop her. Let’s fuse.”

“Already tried with Garnet, but it can’t hurt.”

The two quickly fused into Smoky Quartz, readied their yo-yo, and looked around for Jasper. “Maybe,” they thought, “we should get Peridot as backup.” Using Steven’s floating ability, they headed to the barn.

“Do it, Pierre!” Peridot was yelling. “Tell Percy how you really feel!”

“Hello, Smoky.” Lapis greeted the fusion.

“Peridot, you need to come with me,” Smoky told her.

“What? We’re in the middle of–”

“Jasper’s back.”

Lapis tensed. “Go poof her, Peridot. I’ll record the episode for you.”

Peridot nodded and took Smoky’s hand. Smoky floated back to Jasper. “Stand back,” Smoky told Peridot. “I’m going to try to fight Jasper first. If this doesn’t work, then you do your metal powers.”

Peridot nodded, then watched as Smoky approached Jasper with their yoyo. Jasper snarled and fought back, but Smoky quickly overpowered her by tying her up. They pulled on the string, hoping to poof her, but Jasper broke out and charged Smoky, who unfused.

Peridot screamed and launched an array of metal at Jasper. Amethyst’s gemstone hit the ground and Steven quickly bubbled her, sending her back to the temple. Jasper squirmed in the maelstrom of metal, which Peridot kept growing. Steven summoned his shield and began to throw it at Jasper as well. Fighting side by side, Steven and Peridot drew closer and closer. Finally, their arms touched and they fused in a burst that threw Jasper back.

Tourmaline looked down at themself, amazed, and summoned their shield, which had a cool metal coating. They smiled and launched it towards Jasper. It let out a shockwave that crushed Jasper to the ground.

Jasper’s gemstone let out a clinking sound as it hit the floor. Tourmaline unfused and Steven and Peridot rushed forward.

“You should do the bubbling.” Peridot handed the gem to Steven.

Steven nodded and sent Jasper back to the burning room. “Let’s go back to the barn so Lapis knows we’re okay.”

Steven held Peridot’s hand and floated her back to where Lapis had finished recording the episode. She looked up. “Peridot! Steven! You’re okay.”

“Steven and I fused!” Peridot explained, giving the full story in few minutes.

“It’s good that she’s gone.” Lapis continued staring at the blank TV, then blinked and looked back up at Steven. “I’m sorry, this is all my fault. If I hadn’t left Onion unsupervised, he wouldn’t have let Jasper out.”

Steven smiled. “It’s okay. I forgive you.”

“You do?”

“It’s my fault for leaving him behind. If I had taken him to the store with me, you could have still watched the season finale with Peridot but Onion wouldn’t have gotten into the temple.”

“But he might have destroyed the store.”

“Jasper destroyed a lot of Beach City. I think the lesson is we both need to be better babysitters.”

Lapis nodded, then Peridot interrupted. “Let’s watch the rest of that episode!”

Steven smiled as they began to watch. He floated back to the temple to tell Connie and the Crystal Gems the news.

*star iris closes*


End file.
